Finally
by Your Lighthouse
Summary: Hermione and Ron get into another arugement how will it end this time? Bad Sum. 2 Different Versions read both tell me which one you like best
1. Finally Verison 1

Disowner: I dont harry potter i wish i did

Two Different Endings Same Beginning tell which one you like best. R&R

* * *

It started off as any regular day Ron and Hermione aruguing in the gryffindor

common room.

"Ron, no you should of done you homework last week." _gosh he looks so cute when _

_he is begging. _Hermoine thought as she aruguing with Ron.

"Please Hermione it is due tomarrow, I don't even understand the assiment." Yet

again Ron was asking to copy hermione potion assiment.

"Bloody Hell you two are giving everyone, including me, in the castle a headache!"

Harry, their best friend, yelled at them as they were aruguing.

"Bloody Hell Im leaving i cant take it anymore." Hermione left the room

"You should go after her mate, you need to hurry up and tell her how you feel before you

push her toofar." Harry finally spoke.

"I can't, everytime I try to even have a normal conversation with her I can't even say hi.

my stomach starts to do backflips." Ron confessed

"At least follow her so she doesn't get hurt." Harry said

"Ok mate, later." So Ron looked all over for her and finally found her by the three

friends favorite place on Hogwarts. The place was a very large tree by a big beautiful

lake. " Look Hermione I'm sorry if it bugs you so much I'll stop."

"Why do you do this to me Ronald," Hermione finally said but when she looked at

Ron he had a confused look on his face.

"All I wanted to do was copy your potion assiment." Ron said

"No ron you do much more than that if you haven't realized that yet." Hermione look

down as she said it.

"I don't get what you trying to say? Ron look way more confused.

"Bloody hell Ron you make me fall more in love with you!" Hermione kind of whispered

the last part.

"wha...tt?" Ron couldn't speak.

"God ron I've been in love with you since 1st year when I first saw you and harry on the train.

Remember when I told you you had dirt on your nose, well i thought you looked cute

with it. But you never noticed me you thought i was just a smartass." By time hermione had

finshed she was already crying. Hermione began walking away cause Ron hadn't said

anything. As she was walking she felt a big pair of strong arms around her. When she

tured around she saw that Ron was crying too. She was going to walk away but he wouldn't

let go.

"Hermione I've notice you since 1st year too. And you were right I did think you were a

smartass but that's one of the things I love about you. When you went to the Yull Ball with

Victor Krum i was just bloody jealous. Hermione I love you."

Hermione just had stars in her eyes when she answered."I love you too Ronald!"

Ron didn't Hesitate he gave Hermione the most passionate kiss obnly to have Hermione

deepened it more. They finally sperated when they needed air. All they could say was "WOW"

Hermione finally broke the silence and said "Let's just sit here, me in your arms, I don't want to

ruin the moment."

"I wouldn't want to do anything but this." Ron replied

Later on they both went back into the common room holding hands. Once everyone saw them

they cheered. When they reached Harry and Ginny they both let out one word, "Finally!" Ron

and Hermione both blushed. Ron and Hermione were finally truly happy. They sat on the couch

until they fell alseep in each other arms.


	2. Finally Verison 2

It started off as any regular day Ron and Hermione aruguing in the gryffindor

common room.

"Ron, no you should of done you homework last week." _gosh he looks so cute when _

_he is begging. _Hermoine thought as she aruguing with Ron.

"Please Hermione it is due tomarrow, I don't even understand the assiment." Yet

again Ron was asking to copy hermione potion assiment.

"Bloody Hell you two are giving everyone, including me, in the castle a headache!"

Harry, their best friend, yelled at them as they were aruguing.

"Bloody Hell Im leaving i cant take it anymore." Hermione left the room

"You should go after her mate, you need to hurry up and tell her how you feel before you

push her toofar." Harry finally spoke.

"I can't, everytime I try to even have a normal conversation with her I can't even say hi.

my stomach starts to do backflips." Ron confessed.

"At least follow her so she doesn't get hurt." Harry said

"Ok mate, later." As Ron turned to leave he saw Hermione in the shadows, hidding.

She had decieded that she was being immature and turned back around and over

heard Ron's Confession.

"Wha...tt did you just sa..y?" That's all Hermione could say.

"God damn it Hermione I can't hold it in anymore. I, Ronald Weasley, is in love with

Hermione Granger!" " I get if you aren't in love with me, the nobody, the poor guy. I

guess I'll be leaving."

Before Ron could walk away Hermione pulled him back and placed one finger on his

lips. "You never gave me a chance to anwser."

"So what do you..." Ron got cut off by Hermione placing a soft gentle kiss on Ron''s lips.

"I couldn't shut you up, did that answer you question?" Hermione said

Ron had a smirk on his face, "Not quite can we try it again?"

Hermione laughed and replied, "Anytime," This time hermione had a huge passionate

kiss with Ron. As they kissed Ron arems wrapped around Hermione's waist and

pulled her closer to him. Hermione sanked her hands around Ron's neck, and she

started to mess around in Ron's hair.

When they finally broke apart Ron spoke "Will you be my girlfriend, Hermione?"

"Uh uh let me think... Of course I'll be your girlfriend!" Ron kissed her once more,

then puller her toward the couch and mtioned her to sit next ot him so she did. Before

they fell alseep they let 3 little words but meant the world to them fall out of their

mouths. Those words I. Love. You.! They layed here on the couch until the fell alseep

in each others arms. But little did they know they were being watched, up on the top

Harry and Ginny sat there watching their two best friends finally confessing their love

to one another. They only let out one soft breath "FINALLY!"


End file.
